A Good Fight
by Hoshi Ayaka
Summary: Sometimes a good fight really does solve things. Sanzo and Gojyo are definitely overdue. This is yaoi.


A Good Fight

Hoshi Ayaka

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki.

* * *

"Goddammit!"

Gojyo's roar was loud enough to be heard by the guests on the first floor of the inn. The slamming of the door to his rented room didn't help things either. Flowers on the nearby table shifted in their vase from the crash.

Gojyo's footsteps were hard on the wooden floor as he strode angrily to the window and threw open the shutters. The cold night air rushed in as he leaned on his elbows against the ledge letting his hair fall about his face in waves. Taking gulps of the iciness, Gojyo willed his heart to stop it's slamming against his chest. With every beat his anger tried to tear it's way out of his body.

_That goddamn monk...FUCK!!_

Just thinking of Sanzo made his heart drum faster. Never had he been so angry with Sanzo. Never had he so badly wanted to punch that bastard in the face with every bit of strength he had in his body.

Gojyo reached a cold hand into the pocket of his pants in search of his cigarettes. The pack crinkled in his hand causing a warmth to spread in his belly. Soon a lit cigarette would be between his lips and the rush of smoke and nicotine would mingle with the cold air helping his body relax. Gojyo grinned in anticipation as he pressed the cylinder to his lips and searched the other pocket for his lighter.

It was a sweet victory as he pulled it gently from his pocket and flicked the fire into life. The first smooth inhale was like heaven. Gojyo closed his eyes and leaned his head on the side of the window frame. He tried not to smoke too quickly, tried to enjoy the warmth and feel his bad habit provided. Already his body was calming, his mind beginning to focus.

_Forget about the damn monk, Gojyo. That asshole isn't even good enough for your anger. Think of other things..._

The tip of Gojyo's nose was like an icicle. His cheeks were flushed from the cold. His fingers were growing numb and he hadn't even been standing at the window for that long. Gojyo looked down at the cigarette between his fingers and was surprised to find he had smoked almost the entire thing. It had certainly helped to curb his anger. He took one last drag and put it out in the ashtray next to his bed, a sure sign that Hakkai had been in his room earlier.

_Good thing there were enough rooms for the four of us to each have our own. I don't think I could stand to be in the same room with anyone tonight._

Gojyo reached for the shutters and pulled them tight, barricading the freezing air from it's entrance to his room. He rubbed his hand absent-mindedly through his hair as he sat down on the bed. It was still fairly early. There was enough time to find a bar and play a few hands of cards. He could always use some pocket change. Gojyo thought of going back down the stairs but the possibility of seeing Sanzo again had him tossing the idea to the side. No way did he have the patience, or the control, to see that stinking monk's face right now.

_Bastard..._

Pissed off that he was thinking of Sanzo again, Gojyo shot to his feet and paced back and forth in front of his bed. His hands were shoved deeply into his pockets. What he really wanted was to kick the shit out of the chair that was sitting in the corner and send it flying against the wall. He could hear footsteps at the end of the hallway. Gojyo paused for a moment to listen to the sound.

_Two voices...Goku and...Hakkai. Three sets of footsteps. Damn monk has gotta be with 'em._

Gojyo slid his boots off using only his feet and leaned back against the window contemplating another cigarette. He was unsure if the cold would be worth it or not. He had just made up his mind to have one when the sound of Hakkai's voice floated through his door.

"I really should say good night to Gojyo. I'll just be a moment Goku..."

The slight knock and the slow opening of the door were expected. Hakkai was always there for him at times like this.

Hakkai stepped into the room and looked around cautiously.

"I half expected this room to be torn to pieces." That fake smile was plastered across his face. Gojyo was more annoyed by that smile than Hakkai's attempt at teasing him.

"Hakkai, I..."

Gojyo's words came out angry. He wasn't truly upset with Hakkai. It was just his irritation with Sanzo spilling over to Hakkai.

"It's alright Gojyo. I know how angry you must be and I understand you don't want to take it out on me. I thought I would see if you would like my company tonight. Is there anything I could do to help you?"

Hakkai watched Gojyo's face for any sort of sign that his presence would be wanted. He could provide distraction with talk and maybe a card game or he could just sit in silence and be there. Whatever Gojyo chose, he wouldn't mind. It bothered him when Gojyo and Sanzo fought. Although, this time had been significantly worse than any other time before.

Gojyo's whole body ached for another cigarette. He took a deep breath trying to control the urge and the rage that was building. Even Hakkai was tiptoeing around him.

_Goddamn, piece of shit, dickhead monk..._

Hakkai could see Gojyo's body tightening with his growing irritation. He sighed quietly to himself knowing it would be a long night and an even longer drive the next day.

"Gojyo, you do realize you reacted the way he wanted you to?"

"You think I don't know that Hakkai? Why does that damn monk always feel like he can treat me like shit? The way he talks to me..."

"That is just the way Sanzo is. Why are you so angry about this tonight? It's not like he said anything new."

"I'm just so fucking tired of it. He's constantly putting me down, bitching at me. And that goddamn gun! He waves it around all high and mighty and has no problem pointing it at me when he's pissed off."

"If you know he will react that way then why do you purposely piss him off, Gojyo?"

"I don't..."

"Yes, Gojyo, you do." Hakkai looked away from Gojyo and toward the bed, afraid he had just piqued the other man even more.

Gojyo was still standing near the window. Hakkai could tell he must have been wanting a cigarette. He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck and felt the prickles of the short hair there. Hakkai grinned as he tried to lighten the mood. Flames of wrath were practically flying from Gojyo's body.

"Don't give me that smile Hakkai. It bothers me."

Hakkai let his hand drop from the back of his head, the smile fading from his face in defeat.

"He just makes me feel..." Gojyo looked down at his feet as he let his body go limp against the edge of the window.

"Gojyo?"

Gojyo looked up into Hakkai's intense green eyes. "He makes me feel so useless. Like I'm really not good enough for...anyone."

_And what could I possibly say to that? This man, my savior, how can he truly think he is not good enough?_

"Gojyo...you have always been good enough for me."

Hakkai watched as Gojyo's crimson eyes flashed with astonishment.

"But I'll never be good enough for him." Gojyo turned and opened the window, a cigarette and lighter appearing like magic. The frigid night air rushed in leaving a chill along Hakkai's skin.

"Well isn't this a touching scene?"

Both Hakkai and Gojyo turned quickly at the apathetic voice. Sanzo stood leaning against the doorway with his shoulder, his arms crossed in front of his body, wearing nothing but his jeans and sleeveless black shirt. The look on his face was almost a sneer. Hakkai turned and instinctively took a step toward Gojyo. Red eyes shot toward him, a warning, before moving back to Sanzo.

"Is there something you need Sanzo?" Hakkai's voice was calm and collected. He couldn't imagine what would prompt Sanzo into making an appearance in Gojyo's room after the explosive fight they'd had earlier.

"He's looking for another fight Hakkai." Gojyo's eyes never left Sanzo's. "He's not going to find one here." He turned and lit the lighter, the flame fluttered in the cold.

"Still crying I see. Guess I'll..."

Gojyo spun on his heels to face the monk, cigarette clamped between his teeth.

"What did you just say you bastard?"

Hakkai stepped quickly between the two men. "Sanzo..."

"Ch." Sanzo stood up straight. "Always using Hakkai as your shield."

"I don't need a shield. I'm not afraid of some scrawny monk."

"Gojyo..."

The two men stood tautly, staring fiercely at each other. Gojyo was the first to move.

"Leave, Hakkai."

"Gojyo, I'm not going to..."

"Hakkai, I said leave."

Hakkai looked from one to the other. He really disliked the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sanzo had really pushed Gojyo too far. The question was, why?

Hakkai cautiously stepped from between the two men. "Good night Gojyo." He took a small step toward Sanzo and the door. He nodded to the monk, "Sanzo."

Sanzo stepped forward to allow him to pass. Hakkai walked by slowly, half hoping Gojyo would call him back and put an end to the stupid "showdown."

"You can close the door behind you Hakkai. Don't want to disturb the other guests." Hakkai looked back at Gojyo with pleading in his eyes. He only saw anticipation reflected back.

As the door clicked shut quietly behind Hakkai, Gojyo turned his full attention to Sanzo. That the blonde could stand there so calmly and so emotionless...it was almost more than he could bear. He could feel his fury rising to levels beyond his control.

"What's wrong Gojyo? Do I make you angry?"

"Don't take me so lightly monk..."

"Or what? You're going to hit me? Would that feel good? It wouldn't make you any less stupid."

"Fuck you, I just might."

"Touch me and I'll kill you."

Gojyo's control finally snapped. He took three long strides forward almost reaching Sanzo before the gun was out and pointed at his chest.

"I _will_ kill you."

Gojyo didn't even think. He stepped forward, grabbed the gun in his left hand, and pulled it to his forehead.

"Just do it then. Do it and put us both out of our misery."

Sanzo pulled back on the hammer. The gentle click of the bullet finding it's place in the cylinder was emphatic in the silence. Gojyo's breathing was rapid and shallow. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stare any longer into the vivid violet of Sanzo's.

When the burning cold metal of the revolver abruptly withdrew from his hand and forehead, Gojyo's eyes flew open in bewilderment. Sanzo had taken a step back with his arm thrown back over his shoulder, the gun pointed behind his back.

"You son of a bitch!" Gojyo reacted carelessly. His right arm was already in motion, his fingers curling into a fist for a strong, swift punch to Sanzo's jaw. When his fist connected with flesh and bone and he heard the clatter of Sanzo's gun hitting the floor, Gojyo felt his stomach twist in knots.

_Shit...shit, shit, shit! What the hell did I just do?_

Sanzo stood rigid, his eyes shut, his fingers flexed open and closed forming a fist at his side. Gojyo watched and wondered what was going through the other man's mind. Sanzo smirked and Gojyo could barely contain his laugh.

_The stupid monk was actually surprised. Finally, something other than anger. Who would have thought Mr. High and Mighty had other feelings..._

When Sanzo's left hand landed on his shoulder, Gojyo visibly flinched. Sanzo leaned forward, his blonde hair was soft against Gojyo's cheek.

"That was pretty brave for an idiot half-breed." Gojyo turned rapidly in awe over the feel of Sanzo's cool breath against his ear. Lost, the blow to his stomach came as an enormous shock. Gojyo doubled over as the breath left his body.

Sanzo stepped back as he released the redhead from his grasp. His jaw ached and he wanted a cigarette but there was no way he was going to take his eyes from the stupid kappa. It had felt too good to land that blow and he knew Gojyo wasn't going to let it pass.

Inhaling deeply, Gojyo straightened and immediately lunged for Sanzo. His swing was a little wild and he landed a punch to the blonde's mouth. The angry sound that escaped from Sanzo's lips gave Gojyo a little thrill. The emotions were high between the two and it was exactly what Gojyo wanted.

Sanzo pushed hard at the taller man and knocked him back, almost off balance. Gojyo laughed as he grabbed at the fists bunched in his shirt.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"It feels good doesn't it Sanzo? I always knew you wanted to put your hands on me."

Gojyo's grunt was immensely satisfying to Sanzo when his fist connected solidly with face. Sanzo actually felt like _laughing_.

"It sure as fuck felt good to wipe that annoying smile off your face."

Gojyo wiped at the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Did it? Let's see you try it again asshole."

Gojyo lunged and at the same time Sanzo sidestepped the movement. He managed to reach out and grab a handful of thick red hair. Yanking back hard, Sanzo brought Gojyo's face next to his own. Gojyo was breathing hard, his anger had put him at a disadvantage and the fight was tiring him out quicker than usual.

"Let go of my hair, Sanzo."

"No."

"Fuck, just let go."

"Are you finished with this stupid game?"

Gojyo's arm flew up and he slapped an open palm against Sanzo's chest. As Sanzo was pushed backwards he released Gojyo's hair and fought to take a breath.

"God damn it Gojyo!"

Sanzo's next punch landed in the exact same spot on Gojyo's stomach that his first had.

Gojyo felt tears stinging his eyes as the two continued their fight. It felt good and horrible all at once. Sanzo's emotions were pouring into him. It was so much better than the standoffish attitude the monk usually maintained. With each painful hit, punch, or shove their breathing became more rapid, more pronounced. Both men had blood, bruises, and large, angry, red spots on their bodies. Gojyo was relieved that Hakkai wasn't around to see the two of them. And Goku...Goku would have already had him pinned and out if he had hit the monkey's precious sun in front of him.

Sanzo was standing slightly away from him when Gojyo realized he was no longer angry. He took a step back creating an even larger gap between the monk and himself. He watched Sanzo's deep, rhythmic breathing and felt...good. Gojyo dropped limply to the floor. He sat, holding his head in his hands, and choked out a laugh. Shoving a hand in his pocket, he brought out his pack of cigarettes. He shook the last one out and seized it between his lips. Crushing the empty pack in his hand and tossing it to the side, Gojyo then felt for the lighter in his other pocket and came up disappointed. He must have dropped it during the fight.

Gojyo lay back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling with a sigh. When he heard the click of a lighter he turned his head slowly to find Sanzo sitting only inches away from his head. Sanzo lit his own cigarette first before offering the flame to him. Gojyo's cigarette was brought to life and this time the sigh was one of happiness as the smoke filled his lungs. He nodded his thanks to Sanzo and the two smoked in silence.

When Gojyo had finished his cigarette he sat up slowly. His body ached all over. He took the chance to study Sanzo's face as the monk continued to stare forward ignoring him. Gojyo had tried not to hit his face too much after the initial blow but there was still a small amount of blood at the corner of his lips.

Sanzo saw Gojyo looking at him from the corners of his eyes. He hoped the stupid kappa was in more pain than he was. He was just finishing the last of his cigarette when Gojyo began to speak.

"I'm...not sorry Sanzo."

"What the fuck kind of apology is that?"

Gojyo laughed, "It's not."

Sanzo turned to look at the idiot and was surprised to meet apologetic eyes. Gojyo slowly reached up to run a finger gently along Sanzo's bloody lip. Sanzo grasped Gojyo's wrist and tried to keep his body from shivering.

"Don't."

Gojyo stared at him with those blazing eyes and Sanzo found he was the one leaning forward.

When their lips met it was an explosion of pain, relief, warmth. It hurt and felt so...right. Gojyo sighed and leaned in to the kiss. His hand went immediately into Sanzo's hair to pull him close. His tongue was at the corner of Sanzo's mouth licking at the blood there.

Gojyo's senses were flooded with the smell and taste of Sanzo. The blood mixed with smoke was a heady flavor to the redhead and he found himself groaning against the other man's mouth. Sanzo's fingers were still wrapped around Gojyo's wrist in a pathetic attempt to keep Gojyo from touching him. He moved his hand slightly, wanting Sanzo to release him. The monk just squeezed tighter and refused to let go.

Sanzo tried not to give in to the kappa. He didn't want to be enjoying the feel of Gojyo's tongue lapping at the blood on his lips, didn't want to release his hand so those long fingers could touch his skin. He moved to stop whatever it was that was happening between the two of them, but instead found himself leaning more fully into the kiss. Gojyo's tongue and lips were insistent upon his own. Sanzo was opening his mouth to him.

Gojyo was smoky and spicy, reminding Sanzo of cinnamon. Their tongues were touching gently at first, an extreme opposite from the violent fight that had happened only moments before. Sanzo tried to control his moan and it ended up escaping as a growl. Gojyo pulled his hand roughly from Sanzo's grip and placed it lightly against the blonde's cheek.

Something in Sanzo snapped when warm fingers began brushing against his cool cheek. His hand immediately went for the gun on the floor by his side. He shoved it against Gojyo's temple and pulled away from the kiss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Surprise flashed in Gojyo's stunning eyes as he felt the cold metal once again pressed to his skin. Goosebumps ran over his flesh and for once he truly feared Sanzo would shoot him. Not only had he just beaten the hell out of the monk, he'd actually been stupid enough to kiss him too. He was going to lose his life for wanting to make Sanzo _feel._

_What the hell...I'll just have to enjoy what little of my life I have left._

Gojyo laughed, "I'm kissing you Sanzo."

Sanzo's eyes reflected his shock. He had expected Gojyo's fear or maybe an apology of some sort.

_Another emotion revealed. One more point to Sha Gojyo._

Feeling more confident, Gojyo ignored the revolver pointed at his head and let his fingers move through Sanzo's hair. Sanzo hadn't realized Gojyo still had his hand at the back of his head. He tightened his grip on the gun and steeled himself against the light brushing of Gojyo's fingertips on his scalp. The warmth spread through his belly and he closed his eyes trying to think of something, anything really, other than Gojyo.

When violet eyes disappeared behind thick golden lashes Gojyo's stomach muscles clenched with awareness. He could see Sanzo battling with himself. Gojyo prayed he wouldn't pull the trigger as he ran the soft strands of silken wheat through his fingers. When Sanzo tilted his head back and his lips parted Gojyo let out a sigh of relief. The gun wavered slightly and Gojyo seized the moment.

Gojyo moved to his knees to kneel over Sanzo. He thrust his other hand roughly into Sanzo's hair. Yanking back, he plunged forward to capture Sanzo's mouth. The revolver fell to the floor with a loud clunk as Sanzo's hands shoved against Gojyo's chest. Gojyo forced his tongue in Sanzo's mouth and tasted the sweetness that made his cock strain against his pants. His moan was loud in the stillness of the room when Sanzo's mouth finally moved against his, kissing him back.

All thought escaped him as Gojyo pushed Sanzo back against the floor. He could feel the contours of Sanzo's muscles underneath the tight black shirt and his heart began to race. Gojyo pulled away from the kiss and let his mouth wander along Sanzo's jaw and neck. He could taste the saltiness, the smoke, the blood, the heat.

The thud of his heart in his chest and the heat pooling in his groin was driving Sanzo insane.

_You're letting that stupid kappa do this to you. He's touching your body. His mouth is on your skin..._

Sanzo groaned aloud. "Gojyo...stop." His voice sounded pathetic to his own ears.

Gojyo stopped and raised his head to look at Sanzo's face. He could see the panic and worry there.

"Would it be easier if I held the gun to _your_ head? Would it be easier to let me fuck you if we both pretended you don't want this?"

"What makes you think I _want_ this?"

"You didn't shoot me when you had the chance."

"Ch. My mistake."

Sanzo turned his head, feigning indifference to the entire situation. Gojyo closed his eyes for a moment before pushing to his feet and standing up. He stood beside Sanzo looking down.

"When you decide to stop lying to yourself...you know where to find me."

Gojyo stepped away and walked quickly to his bag in search of another pack of cigarettes. He couldn't stand to look at Sanzo any longer. His heart contracted in his chest when he thought of the disregard on Sanzo's face. The anger and fighting was better than apathy.

Sanzo was already standing when Gojyo turned around. He grabbed his boots from the floor and headed for the door. He tread past Sanzo, just barely brushing against him. Sanzo reached out and grasped Gojyo's arm in a painful grip. He jerked the taller man around to face him and almost forgot what he was going to say when he saw the pain divulged in crimson eyes.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"For a smoke. Away. From you."

"It's always easier to run away isn't it?"

Indignation flared on Gojyo's face.

"And you don't run, do you Sanzo? It's just easier for you to piss someone else off so _they_ run away. Pushing me away is the same as running, wouldn't you say?"

"Fuck you, Gojyo."

"And therein lies our problem monk. You want me so you push me away."

Sanzo forcefully pulled Gojyo toward himself. "Fuck you for making me feel things I don't want to feel." He slammed his mouth against Gojyo's begging silently for the kappa to keep quiet. Gojyo groaned and dropped his boots to the floor. His hands immediately thrust back into golden hair as he opened his mouth to Sanzo in welcome.

_Don't pull away, don't pull away..._

Gojyo had to restrain himself from laughing out loud when Sanzo's body relaxed into him. He could feel the monk's resistance slipping away. When Sanzo's tongue slid lazily into his mouth, Gojyo felt his cock swell in anticipation. There was no way he was going to let Sanzo get away from him this time.

Sanzo's hand slowly released Gojyo's arm and with a tentative move, he placed it on Gojyo's chest. Gojyo couldn't suppress his sigh of relief as the fingers began moving in slow circles up to his shoulders. Feeling confident, Gojyo let his hands wander from Sanzo's hair and down his firm arms. The skin was warm and smooth under Gojyo's fingertips. He could feel the contours of muscle, feel the fine hairs along Sanzo's forearm and all the while the kiss continued and deepened.

As Gojyo's fingers were burning a path down his arms, Sanzo shivered at his closeness to another person. He grasped at Gojyo's shoulders and pushed him back towards the bed. The mattress pressed into the backs of Gojyo's knees and forced him into a sitting position in front of Sanzo. Gojyo leaned forward to place a kiss on Sanzo's abdomen. He wrapped his arms around lean waist and buried his face into Sanzo.

Shocked, Sanzo stood mutely, unable to comprehend the gentle embrace. His hands were still on Gojyo's shoulders when the knock burst obtrusively on the door. Both men jumped at the sound. When the door began opening, Sanzo took a step back as Gojyo froze on the bed.

"Sanzo? Gojyo? I was just beginning to..." Hakkai's eyes widened with surprise when he saw the two of them.

"Were you two fighting!? Did you do this to each other?"

Relief flooded through Gojyo. He had forgotten about the fight, forgotten about the blood and bruises.

"What is it Hakkai!?" Goku pushed past the door, trying to see what had startled Hakkai. His mouth dropped open in bewilderment as he looked from Sanzo to Gojyo. Hakkai had already started toward Gojyo to get a better look at his injuries.

"What the hell happened in here Sanzo?" Goku was bouncing across the room to Sanzo, worry in his eyes.

Gojyo watched the monkey as he crossed the room and stopped before Sanzo. Goku reached out a hand and brushed at Sanzo's lip. Sanzo pulled away sharply and cut his eyes over at Gojyo. The anger had returned. Gojyo realized Hakkai was sitting beside him on the bed. The warm chi was tingling on his skin as Hakkai worked at healing the visible bruises.

"I certainly hope that the two of you have settled this." Hakkai looked up from his work, ready to give a motherly speech about fighting. He saw the look that was exchanged between Gojyo and Sanzo and found himself at a loss for words.

_This fight has certainly settled something..._

Hakkai cleared his throat. "Uh, Goku, why don't you go with Sanzo back to his room. I will meet the two of you there in just a moment."

"Alright Hakkai!" Goku threw an angry look at Gojyo. "Let's go Sanzo."

Sanzo stood unmoving staring down at Gojyo.

"This isn't over kappa. Don't think I'm running."

Gojyo's whole face lit up as he grinned. "No, it's not." He threw his head back with a full laugh. "I'll be ready for you, you damn monk."

Sanzo turned, his back straight, his head high as he left the room. Goku trailed after him. He was obviously full of questions that would burst forth once they reached Sanzo's room. Gojyo could hardly suppress his snicker as the door shut behind them. He looked at Hakkai and could plainly see the curiosity.

"Well you certainly are in a better mood."

"It was a good fight."

"You are lucky to be alive Gojyo."

Gojyo laughed and flopped back on the bed. "It _was_ close."

"And _did_ the two of you settle things?"

Gojyo's eyes glimmered wickedly. "Let's just say, I gave that asshole monk what he needed."

Hakkai shook his head with incredulity. "I'm not healing you when you get yourself shot."

Hakkai stood up quickly from the bed. "You should get some sleep. I've healed most of your wounds, but you will probably still be sore in the morning." He opened the door and paused. "Whatever was _really_ going on in this room...I hope you don't end up getting hurt."

"Just go take good care of him Hakkai."

Hakkai only nodded and shut the door gently behind him.

Gojyo sat up, pulling his cigarettes from his pocket. He grinned as he slid one out of the pack and lit it quickly.

_Tomorrow is going to be a fun day._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading! I just wanted to play around with Sanzo and Gojyo a little. I really like them together sometimes. It's just...intense. I may add more, but not too sure. It's kind of fun to leave the rest up to the reader's imagination. I apologize for stupid mistakes. I tried to catch them but I'm sure there are still some floating around. As always, reviews and comments are welcome and appreciated. Thanks again! ~Ayaka_


End file.
